memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Michael Dorn
Biografía: Nacido el 9 de Diciembre de 1952 en Luling, Texas (Estados Unidos), principalmente su infancia transcurrió en Pasadena, California, donde estudió en la Universidad Estatal para producción de radio y televisión. Al recibirse, se trasladó a San Francisco en 1973, tentando suerte en la música, pero volvió a Los Angeles tres años después, y por recomendación de un amigo, empezó con papeles menores en actuación, hasta su primer trabajo regular durante 3 años en la mítica serie de policías moteros "CHiPs". Siguió en la industria con suerte dispar, hasta que obtuvo el rol del klingon más famoso de la franquicia después de que Robert Justman impusiera ante Gene Roddenberry su particular punto de vista que un guerrero de Qo'nos debía ser parte de la tripulación del Enterprise. Desde entonces, alternó su carrera en Star Trek con una creciente participación en la prolífica industria de dibujos animados de Estados Unidos, donde presta su profunda voz para innumerables personajes, y como narrador de especiales para Televisión y documentales. Es además piloto civil, y no es extraño que se desplace a convenciones en un viejo avión de entrenamiento de la Fuerza Aerea Sudafricana F-86 de su propiedad. Notas: *Mide 1,93 Mts. *Es el único actor con un papel protagónico en 2 series de Star Trek, y es el que tiene mayor cantidad de apariciones en episodios de la franquicia, en 277 episodios en total (176 episodios de TNG y 101 de DS9) Apariciones en ST: *'Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1987/1994) - Teniente Worf' * (116)(1988) - Voz de la Computadora (no acreditado) *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - Coronel Worf *Film "Star Trek: Generations" (1994) - Teniente Comandante Worf *'Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" (1995/1999) - Teniente Comandante Worf' * (482)(1995) - Duchamps *Film "Star Trek: First Contact" (1996) - Teniente Comandante Worf * (538)(1998) - Willie Hawkins *Film "Star Trek: Insurrection" (1998) - Teniente Comandante Worf *Film "Star Trek: Nemesis" (2002) - Teniente Comandante Worf Director en ST: *DS9: **"In the Cards" (523)(1997) **"Inquisition" (542)(1998) **"When It Rains..." (571)(1999) *ENT: **"Two Days and Two Nights" (125)(2002) Otros Trabajos de ST: *VideoJuego "Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity" (1995) - Teniente Worf (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Klingon" (1996) - El Mismo *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Generations" (1997) - Teniente Comandante Worf (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Armada" (1999) - Worf hijo de Mogh (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Invasion" (2000) - Teniente Comandante Worf (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen" (2000) - Teniente Comandante Worf (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Klingon Academy" (2000) - Thok Mak (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Away Team" (2001) - Embajador Worf (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars" (2001) - Worf (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek Online" (2010) - Worf (voz) Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Film "Rocky" (1976) - Guardaespaldas de Apollo Creed (no acreditado) *Serie "CHiPs" (1979/1982) - Oficial Jebediah Turner *Serie "Dinosaurs" (1991) - "Solomon El Grande" en ep. "Switched at Birth" *Serie "Aladdin" (1993) - Voces Adicionales *Serie "The Fantastic Four" (1994) - Gorgon (voz) *Serie "Gargoyles" (1994/1996) - Coldstone/Taurus (Voz) *Film "Timemaster" (1995) - Maestro de Ceremonias *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1995) - "Pete Claridge" en ep. "The Voyage Home" *Serie "Wing Commander Academy" (1996) - Alienígena (voz) *Serie "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" (1996) - "Tala" (voz) en ep. "The Dark Mountain" *Serie "Cow and Chicken" (1997) - Voces Adicionales *Serie "Johnny Bravo" (1997) - Narrador / Voces Adicionales *Serie "Superman" (1997/2000) - Kalibak / Steel (voces) *Serie "Hercules" (1998) - Minotauro (voz) *Serie "I Am Weasel" (1999) - Comadreja / Voces Adicionales *Serie "7th Heaven" (2001) - "Señor Johnson" en ep. "Regrets" *Film "Ali" (2001) - Piloto *VideoJuego "Emperor: Battle for Dune" (2001) - Duque Achillus *Serie "The Outer Limits" (2002) - "Pete Claridge" en ep. "Human Trials" *Serie "Justice League" (2003/2005) - Kalibak (voz) *Serie "Spider-Man" (2003) - Kraven, el Cazador (voz) *Serie "Duck Dodgers" (2003/2005) - Centurión Robot (voz) / Voces Adicionales *Telefilm "Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time" (2003) - Rufus 3000 (voz) *Serie "Family Guy" (2005) - "Worf" (voz) en ep. "Peter's Got Woods" *Serie "Heroes" (2008/2009) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos *Serie "Family Guy" (2009) - "El Mismo" en ep. "Not All Dogs Goes to Heaven" *Telefilm "Family Guy Presents: It's a Trap" (2010) - Teniente Worf (voz) *Film "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" (2011) - Hatchet (voz)(no acreditado) *Serie "Castle" (2011/2015) - Dr. Carter Burke *Serie "Arrow" (2016/2017) - Prometeo (voz)(no acreditado) Enlaces externos * * * cs:Michael Dorn de:Michael Dorn en:Michael Dorn fr:Michael Dorn it:Michael Dorn nl:Michael Dorn pl:Michael Dorn Dorn, Michael Dorn, Michael